Peur d'un Nom
by DemiZ-Riddle
Summary: Harry a survit au chef des Stropeforts, il est capturé par un mystérieux personnage pdt 1 guerre..Il va découvrir que même le mal peut aimer. HarryTom
1. Chapter 1

**Peur d'un nom**

_Es-je peur de lui ou de son nom? es-je peur de son âme ou de son ombre ? De la lumière ou du froid qui s'installe dans mon coeur quand il me tourne le dos? Pourquoi devenir nom quand on peut devenir âme.. Pourquoi faire le mal pour la tristesse, pourquoi faire le bien pour l'amour? Je ne suis plus dans le blanc a cause de lui..GRACE a lui.. Je suis maintenant dans l'ombre de ma grisâtre âme qui ne demande que la sienne._

"Rah! ca m'énerve!"

Hurla harry en mettant un grand coup de pied dans le mur de sa cellule..

Depuis plusieurs mois, Harry essayait de sortir par tous moyens de là, même avec les sortilèges les plus mauvais, il s'en fichait totalement..Harry n'était plus Harry.. Potter n'était qu'un nom, le Plus Grand n'était qu'un surnom vague..

Et oui! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles Messieurs, Harry Potter, le Plus Grand est en Prison, celle de son ennemi..Mais lequel? Pourquoi? Comment?

Il ne se souvenait simplement de la fin de la vie de ses amis.. Il se le rappella..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les Stropefortsse prononce: Stropeuhforts contre l'Ordre du Phénix..Ces deux camps se battaient jusqu'à la mort de son "partenaire de sorts", les sorts fusaient de tous côtés, des sorts rouges qui ressemblait a du sang qui volait partout, des sorts verts ou le vert foncé/rouge du gazon se mélangeait.

Ron, cria sous un troisième endoloris, Hermione pleurant en le voyant a terre, ayant des spasmes de douleurs, elle-même était a-terre, ne pouvant se relever sous la lourdeur de ses membres qui étaient en charpilles.

Harry, lui, combattait le chef des Stropeforts qui étaient, depuis le commencement c'est-a-dire depuis qu'Harry a un an, car il n'a pas survécu a Voldemort mais au chef des Stropeforts.

Tout a coup, on entendit des hurlements stridants, celui d'Hermione en voyant Ron tomber mort devant ses yeux, celui des Stropeforts qui se faisaient transperçaient par des épées invisibles, l'Ordre du Phénix qui hurlait aussi ayant des spasmes violents de douleurs, bien plus fort que l'Endoloris..

Harry tomba soudain dans les vapes, mais pas par volonté ni par problèmes divers santé ect...

Puis il avait ouvrit les yeux et vit tous les corps de ses amis et de ses ennemis, tous morts ensanglanté très violemment, leur visage exprimant toujours la souffrance si intense qu'elle les tuées les yeux ouverts..

Il eu un goût amer dans la bouche, mais celui-ci se dissipa vite, faisant place a des sentiments neutres..Si neutres qu'Harry s'inquiétait, pourquoi était-il comme ça, ayant sous les yeux les corps sans vie de ses amis.

Mais il n'arriva pas a réfléchir tellement sa tête était lourde et lui faisait mal..

Il essaya de se relever mais en vain, il se tourna pour se retrouver sur le dos, regardant le ciel gris comme si c'était lui le fautif du comportement étrange qu'il avait.

Puis il retomba dans les vapes, comme si les profondeurs l'appellaient, le suppliaient de revenir..

Sombrant dans un sommeil si profond qu'il était presque iréel, il ne vit pas l'ombre d'un homme qui avait environ la vingtaine se pencher vers lui, le détaillant et il se redressa, ordonna a quelques-uns de ses partisans de l'emmener dans une des cellules du chateau ce qu'ils firent.

Il regarda les corps qui étaient tous dans la même position, leurs visages exprimant la même expression de souffrance, les mêmes coupures d'épées sur les mêmes parties du corps.

Il souriat a cette vue et partit par ou il était arrivé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry mis un autre coup de pied dans le mur et commenca a secouer de rage les portes en fer qui l'enfermait depuis si longtemps, 2 mois environ, ou il n'avait vu que de son ennemi son dos et ses cheveux, qui, étaient très beaux, Harry le trouvait bien de dos, mais il n'était pas Bi et n'allait tout de même pas dire que son ennemi était attirant! D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait que de dos, et ses yeux qu'il trouvait si féroce et si attristés..

"Calme toi! tu ne sortiras pas comme ça!"

Dit l'homme qui l'avait enlevé.

Harry redressa la tête et le regarda, il le voyait enfin de face, et pour le moment, son physique n'avait que peu d'importance vu qu'Harry se disait déjà amoureux de Ginny, mais qui est morte.

"SORTEZ MOI DE LA!"

"Calme-toi d'abord"

"ca fait deux mois que j'essaye de me calmer!"

"mais tu ne l'a jamais fait"

Harry lui donna la vingtaine.

Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, il poursuivait, sa voix hurlait pour lui, exprimant sa colère, mais il parlait normalement.

"Qui-êtes-vous" Articula Harry

"Quelqu'un qui essaye de te calmer"

"Arrêtez!"

"mais quoi"

"d'éviter ce sujet! a chaque fois vous ne prenez pas la peine de venir! de m'expliquer!"

"expliquer quoi! que tes amis sont morts de souffrance !"

Harry se tu, pour la première fois il eu ce sentiment de peine, de tristesse, de suicide..

Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas eu avant, car il ne voulait pas y croire..

L'homme le regarda férocement dans les yeux et déçida d'aller s'assoir sur la chaise qui était à côté de la cellule du pauvre Harry solitaire..

"Qui-êtes-vous" articula calmement Harry.

"ah! enfin tu es calmer! je vais pouvoir te dire qui je suis maintenant.." La voix de l'homme était presque un souffle, comme si la discution était banale et lasse et qu'il ne voulait simplement que partir de là, s'ennuyant.

"oui, dites moi qui vous êtes et vite!"

"tututututututututut!" Rétorqua le jeune homme en agitant son doight de droite a gauche. " tu recommences a t'énerver!"

"Comment pourrais-je être calmer!"

"fait le vide dans ta tête idiot!"

Harry ne répliqua pas et essayant d'obéir au jeune homme.

Il soupira doucement, puis il regarda le jeune homme.

"bien! Maintenant, dit moi quel âge as-tu"

"mais je..." Harry soupira. "19 ans et vous?"

"ou habites-tu?" continua-t-il en ne faisant pas attention au retournement de la question.

"Godric Hallow, mais avant c'était 4 Privet D.."

"Drive, oui oui, tu es bien Harry Potter"

"oui, c'est moi"

"parfait!" L'homme eu un suorire sadique.

Il commenca a se lever et a monter une marche mais Harry le stoppa.

"non attendez! vous ne m'avez pas répondu"

"tu es sur d'être calmer?" Demanda-t-il, toujours le dos tourner a Harry.

"oui" Soupira Harry

"Bien!" L'homme fit volte-face et plongea son regard noir dans celui vert émeraude d'Harry.

"j'ai 20 ans et demi, je vit dans ce manoir: "Jeu-du-sort", c'est mon pouvoir qui a tué tes amis, et je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jédusor.." Dit-il un peu rapidement, en faisant une légère grimace en prononcant son véritable nom.

"et bien...Tom , tu n'es qu'un assassin! Que me veux-tu?"

"je préférais quand tu me vouvoyait"

"non! tu ne m'auras pas comme ça! Le vouvoiment a une personne qu'on vient de conaître est une sorte de soumission et je.."

Jédusor l'arreta d'un signe de la main en signe de "Stop".

"Qui as-dit que tu me connaissais? tu ne connais simplement mon âge et mon nom mais rien de ma personnalité! alors tais-toi!"

"comment pourrais-je connaître ta personnalité! Tu n'en n'a pas!"

Les yeux marrons/noirs de Tom virèrent au rouge et il se remit en route, il recommenca a monter les marches et dit a Harry, le dos tourné:

"t'en sais rien, tu n'es qu'un ..."

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car il venait d'arriver a la porte qui lui faisait sortir des cellules.

Il l'ouvrit doucement, lançant un dernier regard noir a Harry, malgré que son regard voulait vraiment le détailler..

Même si Tom était un assassin, n'était-il pas un humain en premier? une personne avec des sentiments, des souvenirs bons et mauvais, un coeur prêt a tout...même de s'arrêter pour quelqu'un.. même de s'arrêter pour quelqu'un.. même de.. _C'est bon on a compris!_

_Roh ca va Tom! sort de mon ordi merde! j'écris une fiction!_

_mmhhh.. Elle est passionnante au moins?_

_Une fiction sur le couple Harry/Tom_

_Tom?_

_toi!_

_ah.. QUOI? non mais je suis pas homo!_

_Mais dans cette fic' tu es Bi, satisfait?_

_mouhé.. bon, ben je te laisse continuer! Puis, ben bonne chance aux lecteurs! _

_Tom!_

_Ca va ca va, me tue pas non plus! j'ai des oreilles!_

_Et moi j'ai une main qui va pas tarder a partir!_

_Roh!_

hum hum, bon bref je disais:

Un coeur prêt a _non mais tu recommences!_

_Ta gueule! me suis-je fait comprendre? Attend la fin pour parler!_

Bon, hum hum.. bref, Tom partit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Harry plutôt bouleversé par tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer en un quart d'heure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- FIN DU 1ER CHAPITRE ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les paroles en italiques, sont celles de Tom et de l'écrivaine .**

**Celui-ci (Tom) fera son apparition dans tous les chapitres, mais, normalement, il doit rester que pour la fin! le hors-fic'! Mais bon, vous le connaissez, il n'en fait qu'a sa tête!**

**En-dehors de la fic', Les Paroles en italique sont celles de Tom.**

_**Présent!**_

**Quel chieur! non mais je vais l'avoir sur mon dos tous les chapitres, imaginez-vous ma galère? non non, vous en faites pas je blagues! Je l'adore Moa!**

_**t'avais intêret!**_

**Bref, reviewer s'il vous plaît pour la fic', pour avoir la suite, pour Moa et pour **

_**MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ! please!**_

**Il délire ce mec!**

**Bellelunesanguinaire & _Tom_**


	2. Chapter 2

**On vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! ca ma fait très plaisir! Je vous ai répondue mais je dit quand même les noms! pour moi c'est important! lol **

_**pour moi aussi! Surtout pour Lotis et Lola! Vous m'avez fait plaisir tous!**_

**pour une fois que t'es content!**

**Moira Serpy-Griffy  ; cristalsky  ; Lotis et Lola _: Si on m'aime moi j'aime ;_ 666Naku ;**

2ème chapitre (le voici le deuxième chapitre)

**POV HARRY:**

**Je n'arrive pas a imaginer mon futur, mon lendemain. Allait-il me laisser la vie ? Ou bien allait-il me tuer lâchement ?**

**Pourquoi me voulait-il? **

**Depuis la "discussion" de la semaine dernière, je n'arrive plus a le voir, plus a lui parler, je ne vois même pas ce que je supposais ses partisans.**

**Jédusor, j'en avais entendu parlé de ce nom, il est le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard, et normalement, il doit tuer tous ce qui ne sont pas sang-pur a leurs yeux, et ceux qui ne veulent pas les suivres... Comme moi.**

**Mais pourquoi attendait-il autant?**

**Je ne vous cache pas que j'en ai une peur bleu! C'était, d'après plusieurs personnes, le plus grand sorcier! Le plus grand mage noir! **

**Moi, je n'étais qu'un orphelin qui est en ce moment à côté de ses pompes vive les expressions moldus!.**

**Je me rappelle de son entrée, de son visage, de son allure, de son regard si froid et si triste a la fois.**

**J'ai souvent envie de sortir de ma cellule et d'allé le voir, de le réconforté, de le connaître mieux.**

**Pourquoi? J'en ai absolument aucunes idées, mais de ce que j'en suis sur, c'est que je n'aurais jamais le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, de peur d'y voir le sentiment de la haîne et de la colère envers moi.**

**Je le détestais et l'aimais.. Es-je dit aimer? non! Je ne pouvais pas avoir un coup de foudre pour un garçon qui plus est mon ennemi!**

**Tout se chamboule dans ma tête, j'ai une migraine si atroce que je m'assois contre le mur et pose ma tête sur un coin du mur froid, puis ferma mes yeux.**

**Essayant de dormir, je sens d'un coup un vent frais venir caresser mon visage si mutilé.**

**Je réouvre les yeux et le voit, dans le coin sombre à côté de la porte.**

**Il m'observe d'une façon si bizarre que j'en ai peur.**

**Je me relève et le regarde dans ce que je pensais ses yeux ben hé! il est dans le noir, c'est difficile!.**

**Il ne bouge pas d'un cil, ne cligne même pas les yeux: Il me regarde, tout simplement.**

**Il me met de plus en plus mal a l'aise et je commence a rougir légèrement.. Rougir devant son ennemi, je vous le déconseille vivement!**

**Parce qu'il a remarqué mon ton rouge sur mes joues et il fait un sourire un peu carnassier, comme un tigre qui attendait que sa proie s'approche de lui pour qu'il la dévore..**

**Allait-il me manger? pf! mon pauvre Harry tu débloques!**

_**ca jte le fait pas dire! faut jamais me traîter de tigre!**_

_**et c'est repartit! Tu vas jamais me fiche la paix c'est ça?**_

_**C'est ça**_

**Je déçide d'engager la conversation..enfin, ce que je pensais être parler.**

**"je..euh..que.f..faites..vous ici?"**

**Il souriat encore plus en me voyant bégayer et tourner le regard ailleurs.**

**"n'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir mes prisonniers?" Dit-il sans aucunes difficultés en descendant quelques marches, faisant découvrir a la lumière son si beau visage de meurtrier.**

**"Ben.."**

**"Ton esprit vagabonde ailleurs mon pauvre Potter"**

**Cette fois-ci, je tourne la tête vers lui mais je me toruve presque nez à nez avec lui a travers les barreaux des portes en ferailles.**

**Je rougis encore et me maudit pour ça car il le remarque très vite.**

**"Je te fait autant d'effets que ça?" Me dit Jédusor en souriant.**

**"vous.vo...vous ne me faites pas d'effet! Je suis hétéro Moi!"**

**"y a pas de honte a être Bi Potter" Me dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si mon cas était désespéré.**

**"Parce que vous l'êtes?" **

**Aye! c'est partit tout seul..grr! je suis maudit n'es-ce pas ?**

**Il allait s'asseoir mais il entendit ma question et tourna la tête.**

**"Bien sur!"**

**Aye aye! En un sens, je suis soulagé, mais de l'autre, pas du tout! Avec cette question il sait que je suis attiré par lui!**

**Il s'assoit en soupirant et ferma les yeux, la tête contre le dossier de la chaise.**

**Je l'observe comme si c'était un balais que j'observait, un balais que je voulais avoir.**

**Je secoua la tête pour que mes idées s'en aille.**

**Pf! En vain! Je n'arrête pas de penser a lui! Il m'obsède!**

**"Je peux vous tutoyer?" **

**Ben quoi? je sais pas quoi dire!**

**"si tu veux" Me répondit-il toujours les yeux fermés.**

**Je soupir de soulagement doucement, pour pas qu'il ne m'entende.**

**"Tom?" L'appelais-je en le regardant**

**"Oui" Il a toujours les yeux fermés**

**"tu m'énerves! " Je sourit, me doutant bien de sa réaction. Oui je sais, je suis pas très rapide en matière de dévoiler des sentiments, mais je ne vais pas lui dévoiler! vous pouvez rêver!**

**Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, plongeant son regard noir/rouge dans le mien, vert émeraude.**

**"Tu savais que t'étais con?"**

**"oui, mais pourquoi tu dis ça?"**

**"tu me demandes même pas pourquoi je te garde?"**

**Je le regardais toujours, la bouche ouverte comme pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort.**

**"Tu as perdu ta chance d'avoir la réponse! tu ne l'auras pas de si tôt maintenant!"**

**Grr! Ce qu'il m'éxaspère défois!**

**"Mais jt'emmerde Jédusor! Va te faire voir ailleurs!"**

**"oh! Voici donc un Potter énervé!" Me dit-il en souriant et en s'approchant de ma cellule.**

**"J'aime bien ce côté là de toi Potter" Me souffle-t-il, son visage si près du mien que je sens son souffle.**

**je dégluttit quand il me caresse la joue avec sa main, lui, il a une idée derrière la tête, et je ne pense pas que c'est parce qu'il m'aime!**

**"Jt'emmerde" arrivais-je a dire..**

**Vive les gros mots! Je n'ai que ça a dire pour le moment.. Il me déstabilise volontairement!**

**Il part.. Non! me laisse pas comme ça toi!**

**en montant les dernières marches, il me regarde.**

**"Oui oui, moi aussi je t'aime"**

**Il me fait un clin d'oeil et s'en va..**

**Tellement déstabilisé, je reste là, a fixer la porte par où il vient de partir, la bouche grande ouverte.**

**Puis je me reprend, secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme si je voulais que ses paroles sortent a jamais de ma tête, de mon crâne, et surtout, de mon coeur qui prenait ça comme une déclaration, mais ce n'en n'était pas du tout une!**

**Je fixe toujours la porte, mais maintenant, d'un regard noir, les sourcils froncés.**

**C'est déçidé, je vais lui prouver que je peux rester stabilisé malgré toutes ses "avances".**

**Il cherche la guerre? Il l'aura!**

**°°C'est si beau l'amour!°° Pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**Puis je m'adosse au mur, et j'entend la porte se réouvrir.**

**espérons que ce ne soit pas lui! Mon plan n'est pas au point!**

**Je tourne le regard vers la porte et mon souffle est coupé en voyant la personne qui venait de rentrer avec Tom, qui lui, avait un sourire si bien dessiner.. Mais je n'y faisait pas attention, regardant toujours la nouvelle personne.. Que faisait-elle là?**

**Tom, voulait me mettre a l'épreuve, pour ce coup-ci, il marquait trois points d'avances...**

**POV TOM:**

**J'étais dans le coin sombre à côté de la porte qui menait au couloir du chateau.**

**Je le regardait se morfondre pour savoir s'il m'aimait ou pas, je savais très bien qu'il éprouvait un sentiment envers mon égard, c'est ça que les moldus appellent un coup de foudre.**

**Puis je referma sans bruit la porte qui s'était entrouverte et il réouvrit les yeux et me regarda.**

**Je le regardais toujours, mon regard devenant de plus en plus intense.**

**Je ne devais pas rester trop longtemps avec lui puisqu'il se poserait d'autres questions a mon égards, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il découvre que sa peur est simplement tournée vers mon nom.**

**J'étais venu le voir, voulant voir ses yeux émeraudes dont je me plonge souvent, j'ai envie de m'y noyé en cet instant, car tout le monde sur cet asil de fou qui est la terre me croit sans coeur et sans âme, mais ils ont tort, car j'ai rassemblé mes horcruxes et j'ai maintenant d'autres setniments qui me manquaient.**

**Pourquoi ai-je fait celà vous demanderiez vous, c'est simple: l'amour**

**Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais attiré par quelqu'un... par un être-humain qui sait ce que c'est que d'aimer jusqu'a en mourir.**

**J'avais peur de lui mais je l'aimais.**

**Son nom me faisait frissonner, son âme m'envoûtée..**

**je le regarde se lever avec délicatesse a mon goût.**

**Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en le voyant rougir..Donc je lui faisais de l'effet, et bien je le ferais craquer d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

**j'entend a peine sa question, découvrant qu'il était de plus en plus déstabilisé par mon regard.**

**"n'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir mes prisonniers?" Répondis-je en descendant quelques marches de l'escaliers gris.**

**"Ben.." Je m'approche très près de lui, déçidant de le déstabiliser encore plus et de le faire craquer.**

**"Ton esprit vagabonde ailleurs mon pauvre Potter" lui soufflai-je**

**Il tourne la tête et on se retrouve nez à nez.**

**Il rougit encore plus et mon sourire grandit.**

**"Je te fait autant d'effets que ça?"**

**"vous.vo...vous ne me faites pas d'effet! Je suis hétéro Moi!"**

**"y a pas de honte a être Bi Potter" Dis-je en levant les yeux au plafond.**

**J'allais m'assoir quand j'entendit sa question et tourna la tête vers lui.**

**Il me demande si je suis Bi..Bien évidemment!**

_**mais pas en dehors de la fic' on est d'accord?**_

_**On est d'accord! **_

_**Merci**_

_**De rien :D**_

_**bon allée continue ta fiction!**_

_**ca va on se calme!**_

**"Bien sur!"**

**Je soupir en m'asseyant et ferma les yeux. J'avais passé toute la nuit a reprendre mes horcruxes dans mon corps.**

**"Je peux vous tutoyer?"**

**Pff! Si tu savais Harry..**

**"si tu veux"**

**Bien sur qu'il peut! Il devra bien pendant les nuits ;-).**

**"Tom?"**

**"oui"**

**Je pensais qu'il allait me opser la question que j'attendais mais..**

**"tu m'énerves! "**

**Toi aussi Potter!**

**Je plonge une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien.**

**"Tu savais que t'étais con?"**

**"oui, mais pourquoi tu dis ça?"**

**"tu me demandes même pas pourquoi je te garde? tu as perdu ta chance d'avoir la réponse! tu ne l'auras pas de si tôt maintenant!"**

**Quel nul! non mais je vous jure!**

_**c'est clair! quel nul!**_

_**On t'a pas causer!**_

_**Si si!**_

**"Mais jt'emmerde Jédusor! Va te faire voir ailleurs!"**

**ah.. il m'exite un peu ce Potter.. Je me lève et m'approche des portes de sa cellule.**

**"oh! Voici donc un Potter énervé!" **

**Je m'approche encore plus en souriant.**

**"J'aime bien ce côté là de toi Potter" Lui souflai-je**

**Je lui caresse sa joue avec ma main gauche ce qui le fit dégluttir.**

**"Jt'emmerde" Me dit-i déstabilisé.**

**Je commence a partir.**

**Arrivé au dernières marches, je tourne la tête vers lui.**

**"Oui oui, moi aussi je t'aime" lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil**

**Je pars dans la salle d'à côté, le laissant planté comme une gourde.**

**Je reviens cinq minutes après avec de la compagnie pour le faire craquer.**

**En le voyant la bouche ouverte, je compris que j'avais réussit une partie de mon plan et je souriat encore plus, puis poussa la personne dans la cellule pour qu'ils soient seuls et je partit dans mon petit repère et les surveilla par un écran en face de mon siège..**

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

**Vous avez aimé? **

_**Moi oui**_

**tant mieux pour toi mais je demande aux lecteurs**

_**J'espère qu'ils ont aimé, si oui: reviews please, si non: reviews quand même !**_

**ben voilà il a tout dit a part: Je vous adore tous, a la prochaine! Zoubixx**

**bellelunesanguinaire & _Tom_**


End file.
